Gaslamps and Cobblestones
by MLMarvin
Summary: World Power, Domination, mystical powers of the supernatural... Rolled into anadventure that crosses and criss - crosses the ages.  Time travel, bloodlines with suspense, world domination controlled by families and secret societies throughout the ages.


Gaslamps and Cobblestones –

Chapter One - World Power, Domination and the Inner Chamber

Walking . . . down the darkened street, there were no street lamps lit. The sound of horse hoofs on cobblestone was becoming louder as a coach quickly approached Leaman's position. A chill ran through him as he strained to see through the blackest night of his life. As the clatter of hooves became ever louder, Leaman recognized the carriage as one belonging to the Dalindae's stables. The Dalindae's were land wealthy, involved in shipping with French origins. As this thought was processed within his mind, the carriage flew by, barely giving Leaman the time to leap to what was considered the pedestrian walkway.

Even then, as quickly as the moment passed she caught his eye. Just a glimpse, a sliver of moonlit silhouette, he viewed but enough to be positive that the passenger this night was Marneutte, the niece of Roebere Dalindae. Leaman's heart beat sped up a beat . . . from the near collision he told himself.

This lie to himself would help nothing and he knew it. For this Marneutte, passenger in this carriage and his betrothed held his heart, nay his soul at bay from his better self. Why then was she in Roebere's carriage at this late hour?

As his gaze followed the carriage to the distance the glow of gas lamps dimly haloed the carriage as it entered the district that was home to the more than privileged, wealthy citizens within this city. Chimes from Big Ben began tolling the hour. . . it was late.

With these confounding thoughts, Leaman began to remember that Marneutte's uncle had visitors staying the fortnight . . . very wealthy, very mysterious visitors. Some of the most wealthy and influential people of society, not just London society…the world society. These people are suspected of being the ones in control of those known to be in power. This board contained captains of industry, leaders of countries all influenced by this group. Armies go to war based on their influence.

The way it has always been since the Masons, Templar and other secret societies planning , designing and plotting in anonymity for the control of the world's riches, power and keeping compliance and balance in the world. As it has been and as it is and always will be…Leaman has all but proof as many before him. Investigating these formidable forces for what seems to be an eternity with Marneutte being his first real connection to the actual Inner Chamber of participants. Leaman's thoughts fixing on this incident tonight while his mind drifted to the sparkling orb embedded into the head of his walking stick.

Leaman continued his midnight trek in the direction that the horse led carriage had come from.

This area was definitely not the resident neighborhood of the well heeled. One would be more likely to find a bit of mischief at foot than a warm reception with all of its amenities. Nearing one establishment known for late night frivolities, the glow of the gas lamps accentuated the row of the voices pouring onto the night's darkness.

Was it Leaman's imagination or was the crowd, in unison chanting, Sher – lock, Sher – lock, Sher – lock? Could it be that Sherlock Holmes was in the middle of this raucousness? It fairly would be a shock as the man was quite well known to lurk about. Especially late of night, and partaking in the more common and questionable tastes afforded in this part of London. Leaman halted but a moment as his mind momentarily contemplated the orb mounted upon his walking stick. He thought to himself that he should really get onto the trail that this thing has sent him down.

Just as Leaman was about to turn directions to depart the Galley House Tavern and Sporting Man's Lair, a loud clattering of commotion and a darkened silhouette of a man came crashing through the open doorway.

The man picked himself up from the edge of the roadway in front of the Galley House, dusted himself off, straightened his disheveled shirt and trousers and as he was running his hands through his hair Leaman recognized this bawdy soul to be . . . Holmes. Leaman smiled to himself and fairly shouted, " Sherlock, Sherlock old boy,". . . "My God what are you up to in your merriment?" It was well known that Sherlock loved his fisticuffs, ladies and his 10% solution as much as he held high the industry of investigating a puzzling case. Sherlock stiffened his stance, staring, leaned back a bit to get better use of the moons glowing light to see from whence this voice emitted.

Recognizing Leaman, Sherlock grinned a great (but rarely seen in other circles) grin towards his acquaintance. "Why, Leaman Meyrvin, where have you been hiding, you old lay about?" Before Leaman could answer Sherlock's most recent bare knuckled opponent barreled onto the causeway proclaiming that Holmes wouldn't be getting out of the wager by hiding in the night and the next round commenced in the street.

As the pugilistic efforts commenced, Holmes struck his adversary squarely on the left jaw with one rather plain and paltry right hook that immediately put the contender to his knees, all but out and on the way down, a left uppercut to the chin sealed this quarry's fate. The bout ended as quickly as the final round began…Holmes graciously collected his earnings and his side wagers and once he was re-attired he doffed his hat and bid the joyous collection of workers, cons and rabble rousers a good night.

"Come Leaman, let us walk together, I know of a place where we can finish our evening and start our discussion." With that the two gentlemen walked into the nights blackness. One with the inquisitive mind of an adventurer, scientist and one that interprets 'sums' of circumstances like a mathematician.

Meanwhile at the townhouse of Lord Roebere Dalindae a late night gathering was also afoot. Lord Dalindae's visitors had all been arriving since mid-evening. The final arrivals had come in under cover of darkness which was common to them during times of import for the goings on of a world on the verge of change. Even though it is nearing what will soon be known as the end of the Victorian days…, days of change both good and bad, these visitors have a much farther reaching agenda. An agenda that has flourished through the ages. An agenda that is in need of protecting and

adjustments. Especially if what the Chamber believes turns out to be true as these things could expose much, upset much, no destroy much that has been working for centuries they could …vanish forever.

England's population, almost doubled in this reign of prosperity…the British Empire, industrial improvements and an educated middle class are the fundamental improvements that England and a large part of the English speaking world could be proud of. Ireland suffered during their great famine, and millions of emigrants left the Emerald Isle. Most going to the United States, Canada and even to

Australia to seek a better life.

However, it is the politics of this era that brought Leaman Meyrvin out on his trek this night…quickly reaching the twilight morning hours and making all the more urgent for Leaman to make his decision. His right forefinger fondled the crystal knob of his walking stick as his mind pondered the prospects he may soon be facing.

Marneutte Dalindae had been a ward of her uncle Roebere since she was seven years of age. Her life up to that point had been what one would expect a young child's life would be like. Light, free and from a family with wealth that left no wants for this young beauty. She being, lithe, slender, light blonde hair with a ever so slight tendency to be light brown in fissured light, eyes of blue with a misty grey that smiled but seemed to hold secrets that made others want to meet her, to get to know more about her. At 5'7", Marneutte was very well proportioned with nicely turned torso and legs.

Dolin Dalindae, her father, named for his father had been an adventurer and speculator. To his commendation, Marneutte was well off in her own right through a trust. Her father's demise was met mysteriously as he also played at being an amateur sleuth, searching out answers on topics that would catch his interest from time to time.

This is how the family met with Dr. Watson and Sherlock Holmes, through connections at the Yard. That would be Scotland Yard, and through this meeting, Marneutte met Leaman Meyrvin, her betrothed and the one man that she shared everything with. Bringing her to uncle Roebere's London townhouse at the precise time the Chamber was to be meeting. Investigating something that the two star matched lovers had found while sorting through her father's belongings.

At this very moment, two dignitaries Benjamin Disraeli (soon to be Prime Minister most were saying) and Lord Salisbury were debating whether or not dealings with the Irish Home Rule would be a blessing or a curse to the crown. After all we are talking about the paddys here, not the English one was overheard to say. But what about the rumors of conspiracy was one thought on the mind of most all Englishmen as relative to the 'Irish troubles'. The American Professor Revilo P. Oliver, a confirmed atheist, was forced to conclude: "A theory that a conspiracy has been working consciously for many centuries is not very plausible unless one attributes to them a religious unity. That is tantamount to regarding them as Satanists engaged in the worship and service of supernatural evil. And since subtle conspirators must be very shrewd men, not likely to be deceived by auto-suggestion, hypnosis, or drugs, we should have to conclude that they probably are in contact with a force of pure evil."_(Prof.__Revilo__P.__Oliver,__Conspiracy__or__Degeneracy?,__USA)._

Marneutte was more than a bit concerned by these words as this Inner Chamber operated in connection with Freemasons. She believed that the Freemasons for the most part were unaware of just what types of things this group was involved. The Freemasons were mostly used as a community front of good will and as a collective allowed the chamber a very real element of power when they needed to activate change.

Change in the workplace. . . a strike is called. Change in local governments and Freemasons back the 'right' politician and so it goes. Earlier in this time the two rival political parties the Whigs and the Tories sometime through the 1850's the Whigs became the Liberals and the Tories became the Conservatives. The statesmen names leading these parties were typically working against one another while the real political changes were being made in total secret by those members of the Inner Chamber.

"Right you are Leaman," Holmes shouted his agreement that some of the facts surrounding the death of Marneutte's father, Dolin Dalindae. Making note of the walking stick that Leaman possessed, Homes asked if Leaman had tested the Crystal Orb? "Aye, I am to test it yet tonight if I don't let morning catch me first."

As the two men finished their ale, Leaman tamped the tobacco of his pipe and struck fire to it. "The sorry part to Dolin Dalindae's demise is the possibility that his brother had a hand in it." Holmes nodded, adding , "that it is and for certain that Roebere Dalindae and his association with the Inner Chamber casts a major shadow over the entire affair." With this, plans began to come together for Leaman and Sherlock Holmes to cipher what sinister ends Dolin Dalindae came to...neither spoke it, but were well aware of the position Marneutte Dalindae could find herself. The secret society being made up of more than one faction of powerful patrons from the highest Freemasons, Templars, Round Tables, Illuminati and others, and some of those present cannot be accounted for in this time at this earth line..."Very curious indeed" muttered Holmes, answering his own counsel.

At Lord Dalindae's townhouse, the gathering was complete. Marneutte Dalindae managed to arrive just before the last member arrived. She was on a very intense mission, hoping for revelation and discovery to come about as regarding the agenda of this Inner Chamber. If her investigation was sound her bigger worry stemmed from what she suspected would lay sinister business onto the world.

Leaman Meyrvin a lead investigator from the 'Yard' before his troubles began had been highly touted as to be in line for a very rapid rise to as high an office as his deLordes would take him. Once having met Marneutte Dalindae as she was seeking answers to her fathers early death, Leaman began to subtly slip out of favor. . . from the highest offices a bit at a time.

Oh, he still worked cases, but none typically destined to allow a spotlight of publicity to strike him. Typical, everyday crimes and criminals were his beat for the present. This all would change if the Dalindae case could be proven, only IF things were handled correctly. For if the situation was as it looked, then wealth, power and connections were to be the bigger threat unless every proof was absolutely concrete in nature.

CHAPTER TWO - Time Flies When Blinded By Crystal Light

Leaman had left Sherlock Holmes and, bidding him farewell resumed his jaunt to a secluded cottage. He had business with the ages. Time itself and being able to maneuver himself through it from one earth plane to another as it were. With only a partial knowledge of what to expect and even less on how any of what he was about to attempt could happen, Leaman was hoping to find important evidence leading to one of the oldest and grandest conspiracies know to mankind. Believed by few,

understood by fewer still, yet as real as the mists rising through the forest from the bogs just outside of London.

Leaman arrived at the quaint secluded cottage after a thirty minute walk. This cottage was very old, very hidden yet easily accessible when needed. Setting the walking stick before him in a beam of moonlight, Leaman studied the moonbeams bouncing from the facets of the crystal, emitting sharp, crisp, colorful bits of light that seemed blinding as the pace picked up from the energy of the transparent blue stone embedded within the crystal.

It was just twilight and as Leaman once again read the instructions found in the hollow of the walking stick where the crystal attached, he waited, beginning to read aloud the words of the inscription.

The words were written in Latin.

"Per is crystal, navitas emits, calx imperium ut vicis suscipio aborior. Exspecto strobing ut subsido quod balanus vos chant ero qua vos supervenio."(Withthiscrystal,theenergyemits,thestonecontrolsastimebeginstoset.Waitforthestrobingtosubsideandthedateyouchantwillbewhereyouarrive.)

Leaman was looking to find the beginnings of Roebere Dalindae. So far, the evidence in hand indicates that Roebere is not merely an emissary of the LUCIFERIAN Doctrine. The Sovereign Grand Instructors General, among the members of the Inner Chamber, like the other members were all initiates of the higher degrees. As such, the evidence at hand included these leader / followers as being admonished to maintain the complete and pure order of the LUCIFERIAN Doctrine.

This would make their obvious leader, Roebere Dalindae their deity. . . quite possibly Lucifer himself. Leaman felt a shiver ripple through his being…asking himself, what if the evidence is right?

With his chant of; "Per is crystal, navitas emits, calx imperium ut vicis suscipio aborior. Exspecto strobing ut subsido quod balanus vos chant ero qua vos supervenio." Leaman added the year of 600 BC…along with his destination. . . Arabia specifically the town of Fez, in Morocco, the heart of the homeland of Muhammud, the historical foundation of the crescent and sword and much more.

Even though his trip began at the cusp of daybreak in London, the destination in Morocco, Northern African continent with coast line bordered by Spain with a relatively small water way. Ancient Fez or Fes, a capital city over several periods of time and under diverse influences. The hard but dusty streets, some of which had been cobblestoned in a way to support traffic a bit better during inclement weather. Stone and tiled common buildings and homes were scattered throughout the area where Medina street's populace was involved in commerce of many kinds. Leaman was searching fervently for a specific inn, a local hostelry that was a common saloon if he were anyplace else. The name of this establishment, Chéchia feir Tripoli du named in part for the siliceous sedimentary rock containing schist or shells of diatoms and used in powdered form for polishing metals.

Leaman, a bit disconcerted by the time leap, had to remind himself of where he was and why he had come to be here. This was definitely not going to be a recreational trip. Thinking on a quotation of President Woodrow Wilson came to be the 'touch stone of thought to straighten Leaman's thinking. Leaman told himself that the lines from this past president went something like this…"...there is a power so organized, so subtle, so complete, so pervasive, that they had better not speak above their breath when they speak in condemnation of it." - _President__Woodrow__Wilson_**United****States****Presidents****and****the****Masonic****Power****Structure**

The hustling and bustle of the market vendors along with the constant background sounds of bartering, barking shop owners selling their wares blended in with the noise and fracas of the buyers, shoppers and citizens living life. Dust and dirt was on everything, open market food stuffs being prepared with outside areas for those that wished to slow their pace enough to eat. The tent like shelters that partially protected goods from the sun and some dust also slowed any of the hot breeze that parched the exposed skin as the fine dust settled in to make things a bit chaffed.

As Leaman was deciding to turn back to survey the opposite side of the market street, his eye's attention was drawn to a building that one could barely make out the wording on . . . it's name was the one Leaman was searching out. The Chéchia feir Tripoli du was as rugged and dusty as any other portion of this place. Once inside the threshold it was darker, with a coolness that seemed precarious and in danger of fleeing, leaving the enveloping heat to devour again.

As dark as it was inside, the short, swarthy man, who, Leaman assumed was the proprietor came into view through the shadowy lighting. He quickly mumbled his welcome and introduced himself as Montón Nosai ul-Haq and automatically handed Leaman a dram of what was a locally made, illegal brew of bottled aragi. Aragi, is a strong home brew made with dates and baking powder and buried for two to five days. Once unburied, it is heated and strained through a sieve. Just hours later, water is added to the original mixture, making more than enough aragi to serve Montón's customers for the better part of two weeks. Leaman drank as he was thirsty. He let the somewhat poignant near bitter-sour flavor of the dates roll over his tongue. Just as he swallowed the elixir the flavor spread as a warm feeling practically crawled through his mouth and down his throat to his stomach. Leaman looked over the man and decided that he was the one person that could begin answering the questions that would lead Leaman along in his journey. As Leaman started to speak, the warm feeling came over him again, this time affecting his entire body, as the room began to spin and all things turned to black. The very last vision Leaman's mind held onto was the swarthy man's toothy smile.

Sherlock Holmes had been wrestling with the oddest notion concerning Leaman and some things that had been alluded to but not terribly revealed during their respite of Ale and rum. Holmes could only remember something about time and those that are not what they seem. Curious and more curious as his mind pondered the true meaning of the words their context and the overall countenance of Leaman that was haunting Homes memories of their conversation.

Marneutte Dalindae was walking quietly down the corridor of her uncle's townhouse. She was seeking out a position within the halls and rooms to gain a vantage point to eavesdrop…rather spy upon the group gathering as the Inner Chamber. She was feeling hopeful that between herself and Leaman Meyrvin they would soon be finding out more of how and why her father, Dolin had met his tragic demise.

Her father had been convinced of two things. First, that the truth of those that seemed to control societies and thus the world were of a single mind. Even though there were various and sundry religions, political views, dogma and doctrine, Dolin Dalindae saw that there seemed to be a concerted effort to keep enough war, famine, cruelty and control of people to allow the true agenda to slip by . . . unnoticed.

Since her father's death Marneutte (Marnow heh [silent tt] ) had sought the answer that would satisfy her need to know why and how her father came to die. In Dolin's meager possessions were a very few articles that initially Marneutte needed help to discern. Bit by bit little tidbits of evidence began to link together through a word here, a scrap there and meeting with her fathers friends, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson helped her immensely. Even though this conspiracy idea was as hard to believably sell as trying to prove it as fact.

In the study off of the servants hall the group met three doors farther away in the library. The voices typically muffled due to distance could be heard well enough to be decidedly certain of what was being spoken. This became a possibility when Marneutte overheard two young business men discussing what they called a voice transport that would allow one person to contact a second person that was in a separate room. Marneutte found that the ornate assignments of wooden trim throughout the townhouse allowed for hiding the transferring tube. Planting a receiving horn to pick up within the library was easier among the stacks of books and the shelves. An extension and a second horn could be attached to the tube within the study, and as long as no one intruded, Marneutte could listen intently, taking notes the whole time.

This night was important as the chamber only gathered when major decisions were to be made. Changes that would look good for one region, bad for another and ambiguously normal in other areas helped to control this secret agenda over the world's population. Besides world society being in an upheaval, there was always the money. The loot, the spoils to be discussed, divided and redistributed for the sake of the world's attentions. Tonight the chamber seemed very concerned with factions that were disrupting THEIR government agendas in Germany, France and Imperial China.

Lord Dalindae's appearance through the library doorway brought a hush to the group. His dress was that of white linen ruffled bodice and black cravat at the neck. He did appear without the jacket. Wearing his vest, button down shoes a black walking stick with a crystal knob on top, diamond cut and azure blue stone embedded in the crystal's center. A mesmerizing stone that at times appeared to very slightly pulsate and lightly glow. Everyone assumed this of course was an optical illusion. Lord Roebere Dalindae was satisfied to allow this line of thinking to be embraced.

After calling the group to order, Lord Dalindae began by expressing one of the phases of control that, being considered would take nearly a millennium before it could begin to work. "having been failed by Christianity, and with poverty rising on every hand, those who have been without work for five years or more will turn away from the church. Most of these people will turn to black market, criminal activities and seek solace in drugs. For this to occur, full control of the drug trade must be completed in order that the governments of all countries who are under our jurisdiction will have a MONOPOLY which we will control through supply... Government sponsored drug outlets will take care of the unruly and the discontent rabble. Any would be revolutionaries will be turned into harmless addicts with no will of their own and no way to put up any real fight."

Benjamin Disraeli and Lord Salisbury both voiced their agreement to the prospect that opiates would indeed be the real opiate of the masses, replacing religion as the plan moved forward. Each member realizing that this is the beginning of the plan intended to play out over generations.

During the ensuing discussions of agenda items, Lord Melbourne, Lord Robert Peel, Lord Derby,Lord Palmerston, William Ewart Gladstone were all very adamant in dealing with the

poor, lower caste, working classes in a way that would "keep them in line like the Irish."

Lord Dalindae, leading the Inner Chamber meeting was one of those that had dedicated himself to learning the mysticisms that, like all mysticism is not yet understood. Those with common knowledge of this knowledge is held by but a select few. For example, while the knowledge has been shared for ages upon ages and sects or secret societies do not necessarily keep this knowledge from the rest of the world. Most participants do not have an interest to gain the knowledge of these mystical things. For those who do attempt to learn and practice , many have difficulty gaining a complete understanding. Lord Roebere Dalindae was one of the masters of these mystical things, and used them well for meeting goals and supplying means to himself…helping the Chamber all the same.

Leaman Meyrvin groggily began to regain his consciousness. His head was pounding with every beat of his pulsating heart. His eyes seemed to feel swollen and had a burning, stinging feeling to them. As he began to wrestle himself back to the world, a voice from a darkened corner addressed him. "So long you were out that we were becoming concerned for your ever coming around". "We know each other?" Leaman responded. "Possibly we have met in a different time or place where our paths must have crossed?" The voice continued, "Your dress, while a good attempt at disguising yourself as belonging to us has given you away." "Let's get to it…what is your business here and with whom?" While trying to clear his head for making a response, Leaman realized the only light in the room emanated from the crystal head of his own walking stick. Not good as this was his only mode of transportation back to his own time.

"Gaouthin, the watcher should he be kind enough to grant some time to meet me." "My travels are led through the search of answers to the demise of a close friend's father." Leaman spoke as clearly as his beseeched faculties would allow.

The sacred knowledge can't be learned in a few years of college. It must be learned through living example over many years. Jesus was an example of this. The missing 18 years from His life was spent in study by learning from Living Example the complex mathematics and models for the Universe, or God the All. He taught what he learned along the way, and when he had learned it all he returned to his home and people to teach them the wonders of Life and God and immortality. But...well you know the story. Many times we don't want the truth because it destabilizes our present, comfortable reality.

8


End file.
